


Collector's Piece

by ashe__ketchup



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Courting Rituals, Dragons, Fluff, Light Angst, Other, Pet Names, Presents, Running Away, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashe__ketchup/pseuds/ashe__ketchup
Summary: they need something in particular for their collection, but they need for their treasure to agree first





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi, I love dragons thank you

A dragon's hoard is the most important thing they could have. A collection is never complete. New things are always found and added.

Mine is no different, but I am looking for something to add to mine. It is missing something, but I do not know what.

I have been spending weeks flying over towns and cities. I have scoured every inch of land in my territory whose citizens will not think I am trying to kill or frighten them.

But I still have not found what I am looking for.

Just as I begin to think I will never find it, I see what I am looking for.

There is a major problem, though: I may have to steal it.

I try to avoid stealing. I never take things people could miss. If I do on accident, then how was I supposed to know?

But I cannot just knowingly _steal_. Especially not this.

I have flown over every day since, just to take a peek at the treasure.

I must find a way to acquire it.

It takes a while, but I work out a plan.

I _will_ add this piece to my collection.


	2. Chapter 2

I start by making preparations for the arrival.

As my secondary collection - the one specifically for this treasure - grows, I start on the next phase of my plan.

Phase one and two will take some time, and are connected, so they can and will be worked on at the same time.

I start flying lower, gradually getting closer each day. It takes a couple of weeks, but I eventually get close enough to land. No one has tried to shoot me down yet, so as long as I am careful to not cause any harm, I can safely land.

I land near the resting spot of my treasure, careful to not seem intimidating.

My treasure looks up at me and closes her book.

"Hello," she greets. She is even more beautiful up close. And her voice is very soothing.

I have to have her.

"You're the one that's been flying over town the last few months aren't you?"

Her book gets set aside and she very slowly, almost cautiously, stands.

I nod as best I can. It is something I learned means 'yes' from my many years observing.

"What are you doing here?" Her question sounds rhetorical. Which is good. While I _can_ answer her, I do not want to frighten her.

I _am_ trying to add her to my collection, after all.

She has a nervous look on her face and I realize she is carefully moving closer to me.

In hopes that it will help put her at ease, I relax in the grass. I lay down on my front, placing my head on my front paws and curling my tail around me.

Excitement flashes through her eyes and she is in front of me before I know it.

Her hand is tentatively reaching out and I blink at her lazily.

She is so brave. Many would not be so willing to be near a dragon, but she approached me and is placing her hand on my snout.

I breathe out a puff of air through my nose when her hand tickles.

She is being too gentle, I cannot help it when I have to jerk my head back and sneeze.

I shake my head and paw at my snout, scratching away the last of the itch before resuming my position.

She had jerked her hand back, but it is now in front of her mouth, muffling the beautiful tinkling sound she is making.

I sigh. This is going much better than I could have ever hoped.

Maybe I can take her home sooner than I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dragons in this universe are about the size of a large kodiak or polar bear


	3. Chapter 3

I do not land every day. I still have preparations to make, but the next time I do, I bring her a gift from my collection.

It was hard to find something that I could part with but was worthy of her possession.

I settled on a necklace. It is gold in color, gifted to me by a Queen ruling her kingdom in my territory.

She offered me gifts for my hoard in exchange for peace.

It was when I had first come to reside in the territory, having beaten the last dragon in combat.

Apparently, he was violent, and so the people wanted to appease me.

From the beginning, I had no intention of harming anyone in my territory. But who am I to say no to gifts?

The Queen said it was made of some precious metal, but I do not particularly care about the material value of my collection. It was pretty, so I wanted it.

The item was just collecting dust as a part of my hoard - or it would if I did not take care of and clean my things - but it is beautiful enough to be worthy of my newest treasure.

"You're back," she says when I land in her garden. She sets her book down again and stands up. Just like last time.

But unlike last time, I approach her.

I set the necklace down in front of her before moving back a few paces and settling down on my front again.

"Is this for me?" I nod at her and she frowns.

I force back a whine.

Does she not like it?

She picks it up to inspect it and she gasps.

"Oh I can't accept this, it's too much."

My shoulders sag in defeat. This is it. She is rejecting me already, there is nothing I can do to convince her to be my treasure now.

She hums and rubs her hand up and down my snout. She is pressing harder this time; I assume she realized it tickled last time.

"I didn't mean to upset or offend you, but I see now that I did. It's not that I don't want your gift, it's just that I know how much treasure means to dragons and I can't possibly take something so important from you."

I look up at her. She is clutching the necklace to her chest in her free hand.

I shake my head before lifting it and pressing her hand to her chest even more.

"You truly want me to have it?" She sounds uncertain and I nod, nuzzling into her chest.

She makes that tinkling sound from before.

"Alright. Alright. I get it." She gently nudges me back and puts the necklace on.

It looks beautiful against her warm brown skin.

"It's so pretty!" She looks down at where the yellow gem pendant rests just above her breasts. She looks back up at me with sparkling eyes. "Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

I land in my usual spot, but my treasure is not here.

I have been coming to this spot every week for a while now and she has always been here.

But she is gone.

Her spot is cold and only faintly smells of her.

Maybe she is upset with me because I have not been flying over town every day, but I must finish preparing for her arrival.

I cannot just leave my gift for her, out of fear someone may take it.

I brought a book this time. She seems to like those. But I cannot know if she likes this one if she is not here.

I turn towards her home and peak in an open window.

My head is just small enough to fit into the half-open window, and I do just that.

I look around her home before hearing my treasure tinkling behind me.

My head gets stuck when I jerk to pull it out and I start to panic, bringing a paw up to push on the house's wall.

I chuff and whine before hearing my treasure make a soft squeaking sound.

A bang sounds and I tense, hoping that no one saw me and it is not gunshots I hear.

My treasure appears in front of me and I whimper pitifully at her.

Her expression is one of concern and I feel guilty for causing her worry, but I am still in the middle of panicking.

She bares her teeth in a tender manner at me and shushes me, rubbing her hands on my snout.

She manages to calm me enough to understand what she is doing.

Her soft, gentle hands are pushing my head to tilt sideways, making it much easier to slip my head out.

I stumble back a few steps and collapse, my front paws coming up and covering my head and snout.

I flinch when there is another loud bang, but my treasure is right in front of me immediately.

"Shh, you're okay now. I'm sorry for being late." She sounds sad and I cannot allow that.

I push myself up on trembling legs and move forward a bit before falling back to the ground, my head now in her lap.

After a few calming moments, I suddenly jump up, remembering her gift, only to immediately fall back down.

She makes a concerned sound and I get up slowly, making sure I have my balance before moving.

I stumble over to where I had dropped her gift, picking it up.

I bring it back to her and frown when I realize that, not only is it covered in dirt, but there are some flowers stuck to it. I whine when I come to the conclusion that not only did I ruin her gift, but her flowers, too.

I hang my head. My treasure is upset with me, no doubt, and I am unsure what I can do to fix it. If anything.

But she gasps softly. A happy gasp.

"Is this for me?" I nod at her, still not looking up. "This book is so rare, I've been looking for it for ages!"

The excitement in her voice makes me snap my head up. She is hugging the book to her chest and baring her teeth in a seemingly positive manner.

"Thank you so much!"

I nuzzle her, unable to help myself. Her soft, joyous tinkling is filling my ears and making my heart swell with pride and joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from now on, I'll only be posting every other day


	5. Chapter 5

I decide that this is the visit I speak to her.

It will be the 8th visit to her and I am bringing two gifts to make up for the first visit when I brought nothing.

I am fairly patient. Having been alive for centuries makes it easy to have patience. But I cannot bring myself to draw this out much longer. I will wait to ask her to come back with me, but not for long.

She is waiting for me when I land this time. She has made sure to not be late after the time she was, and I appreciate that.

"I have yet to learn your name, treasure."

She looks shocked.

"Could you speak this whole time?" I nod. "Then why didn't you?"

"I did not want to frighten you, treasure. But I did bring you two gifts in order to make up for our first meeting when I failed to bring you something."

"You didn't have to. But I love your gifts so I'm not complaining. Just- why call me treasure?"

"That is what you are, is it not?" Her eyebrows furrow, causing her nose to wrinkle cutely, but she doesn’t disagree.

I place the gifts at her feet and back up. A circlet and earrings that will go with the necklace.

She bares her teeth at me and puts them on without protest. After the first few gifts, she stopped her needless assurance that I wanted her to have the items.

"Thank you. And my name is Niara. Do you have a name?"

I snort at her question.

"Niara. It is fitting. I am Vixri."

Her eyes widen.

"Vixri, the Savior?"

I snort again.

"Is that what they call me? All I did was take over this territory."

She shrugs. "Legend says you drove away a vile beast."

"Utughra? I suppose you could call him that, yes."

"Can I ask why you've been coming here? I quite enjoy your visits, but I'm curious."

I hum and lay down, sighing when she sits down leaning her weight on me. I make sure my tail is wrapped around her, keeping her safe and snug against my side, while she can still easily get up and leave if she so chooses.

"Wait." I do just that, turning my head to look at her. When she speaks next her voice is quieter than before. "Vixri, you're not... courting me are you?"

I cannot tell based on her expression or tone what emotion she is feeling, and that unsettles me a bit.

"I... suppose I am."

She makes that tinkling sound and I am going to have to ask her what it is and how to have her make it more often.

"That's very sweet. I'll think about your offer and let you know."

My chest puffs out in pride and I let out a happy rumble. Dragons cannot purr exactly but the sound is close.


	6. Chapter 6

On visit 10, the preparations are nearly complete.

Niara is waiting for me in our usual meeting spot when I land.

"Hello Vixri," she greets, "How have you been?"

I set her gift in front of her and sit back on my haunches.

"I have been busy." I nod to her gift and she leans down and picks it up, inspecting it with a look of awe.

"I can see that. You made this?" I nod. "It's beautiful, thank you." She places the crown of flowers upon her head.

"They will not die. I visited a friend, who used magic to make sure of that." She beams up at me, her teeth bared brightly, and I stretch before laying down. "How have you been, treasure?"

I close my eyes when she places her hand on my head, rumbling in bliss when she pets my scales.

"I've been thinking," she starts quietly. I look at her as she kneels next to my head, placing one hand under my chin and the other remains on top. "And I want to accept your courting. But..."

I look up at her in mild concern. "What is it, treasure?"

She bites her lip and looks away with tears in her eyes. I sit up and turn to face her better.

"You can't keep coming here," she whispers, "The townspeople are intimidated by your presence and are coming up with plans to trap you. They wanted me to distract you while they come up behind you." I jerk back a bit in panic, looking around. "I said no!" She exclaims, rushing to her feet. She reaches out for me and I let her. "I said no. I didn't want to do that; I _don't_ want to do that. But I don't know what they might try. I _can't_ have you getting hurt because of me. If your courting is serious, if you truly want me, then I want to come with you."

I force myself to speak through my panic. "Collect your things, we probably cannot come back. If you hurry you may have time to say goodbye to your family, but you know your town better than I."

She bares her teeth mischievously and grabs a bag leaning against her tree that I had failed to notice before. She opens it and carefully sets her crown of flowers inside.

"I already have," she says, the bag secured over her shoulders.

I find myself rumbling and I lean down on all fours, lowering myself as close to the ground as I can.

"Then hop on, in front of my wings. I do hope your dress is one that can be hiked up."

She makes her tinkling sound before pulling off the skirt of her dress, she was wearing trousers underneath.

"It doesn't have to be, I'm wearing pants," she says matter-of-factly before placing her hands on my back and trying to pull herself up.

I spread my wings out and place them on the ground.

"They are thicker than you may think, you can use them to get up, if that is easier."

She scrambles up my wing and situates herself on my back, thanking me.

"Hold on tightly, you will not hurt me so do not be afraid. I will fly carefully, as well, but it has been a while since I have had a passenger."

I flap my wings slowly as she leans forward and wraps her arms around my neck.


	7. Chapter 7

I land in my cave with no incidents, allowing Niara to slip off and onto her feet.

I turn and reach out in concern when she stumbles, but she shakes her head.

"I'm alright, thank you." She looks around with wide eyes. "This is where you live?"

"This is where you live now."

She tinkles at me and I jerk my head to gesture for her to follow me. She does so without question and I lead her to the newly decorated room, silk drapings giving her a small sense of privacy.

"You can have this room, if you like," I tell her nervously as she enters.

She looks back at me. "Are we not sharing a room?"

She sounds disappointed and I scramble to correct myself. "We can, if that is what you desire, but I was not sure if you would want privacy. I was also not sure if I had to steal you away, so I was prepared for the worst."

She tinkles at me, this one louder than some of her others.

"What is that?" I ask. She stops and tilts her head at me.

"What is what?"

"That sound you make. That tinkling sound." I step forward, glad I decided to make the doorway plenty wide for me, even going in with the idea that this would solely be my treasure's room.

She makes it again. "It's called laughing, Vixri."

"Laughing? What is that? It is not bad, correct? A good sound?"

"A good sound. Though sometimes people can laugh when they're nervous or scared, like how people can cry when they're happy or even angry."

I tilt my head to the side.

"Cry?"

"When someone's eyes make too much water. And it spills out. It usually happens when someone is very sad, but there are also tears of joy and anger, among other emotions. It's just an emotional response, like laughing."

I nod. "Yes, your eyes filled earlier, when you were telling me about the townspeople, you were... sad?"

She bares her teeth happily. "Sad and a little frustrated. But I have only laughed for you out of joy."

"And that? When you bare your teeth. Is it not a sign of aggression?"

She 'laughs' quite a bit before covering her mouth with her hand. Her eyes have started filling.

"I did not make you sad, did I?" I ask in concern, pushing my snout into her face.

She 'laughs' some more, gently pushing my head away and wiping her eyes.

"No, Vixri, I wasn't crying, my eyes were just watering from laughing. And it's called smiling."

I bare my teeth at her in an attempt at 'smiling' and she blinks at me before 'laughing'.

"We'll work on it."


	8. Chapter 8

She is gone when I wake next.

"Niara? Niara!" I call when there is no answer to 'treasure'.

I search all the areas of the cave I have shown her, hoping she did not try to explore the rest of the cave system on her own, without telling me.

"Vixri?" I start and quickly turn around at the sound of her voice. "Is something wrong?"

I nuzzle into her.

"Where did you go? I was worried, my treasure."

She hums and pets my head. "I went just outside to find a place to read. I swear I didn't go far." She is looking at me with wide, nervous eyes, like she is scared she may get in trouble.

I rumble, hoping to put her mind at ease. "Please do not leave without telling me again, not until I am sure you are familiar with the area. I worry."

She 'smiles' and 'giggles', as I've learned that particular 'laugh' is called.

"Even if it means waking you up?"

I snort. "I do not mind being woken up. Especially if it means making you feel more comfortable. I do not wish for you to feel trapped, however, I worry about your safety and would like to, at the very least, have a general idea of where you are."

She sets down her book and holds my muzzle, kissing the tip of my snout.

"That's fair."

I rumble happily at her.

"I am glad you see it as such, I would not want you to feel a prisoner. You are free to leave if you so choose, my treasure, whether it be permanently or just to read outside."

"I don't want to _leave_ you, Vixri. I'll make sure to tell you next time I feel the need to go outside because I truly don't want you to worry."

"And I will tell you if I must leave. Which I will need to do soon, depending on how often you need to eat."

"Humans need to eat multiple times a day." She pauses. "So you don't have to hunt every day, we can dry out some meat so it lasts longer, and we can go together to look for some edible plants in the nearby woods. Maybe we can start a garden so we don't have to go so far every time?"

She looks hopeful and I cannot bring myself to decline anything she asks of me with that expression, not that I would want to; a garden sounds like a great idea.

"Of course, my treasure."


	9. Chapter 9

I am... perturbed when no one comes looking for my treasure after weeks of her being with me.

"Don't worry about it, Vixri," she says when I ask her about it.

Humans do not trust dragons, and they tend to notice when one of their own goes missing, yet flying over Niara's city proves that no one seems concerned by her absence.

They knew I was visiting her, so why are they not worried that she is missing?

It is not that I want them to come looking for her, to possibly attack me, but I find it disconcerting that no one is.

"Niara, my treasure, as much as I am glad no one has come to retrieve you, as I do not like violence much, and that is likely what it would have to turn to, why has nobody come? Are humans not as social as they once were?"

She sighs and I deflate a bit, not wanting to have upset her.

"They were angry with me that I refused to help them capture you, and I told them that I would ask you not to come back. Someone had overheard our conversation about you Courting me, and tried to use that against me. I was told that I would have two weeks to keep you from coming, and then they would capture you and I would face charges of treason. They don't care about what happens to me now."

She looks like she may 'cry' and I whimper, nuzzling my head into her neck.

She 'giggles' and pets my scales.

"I care about what happens to you, my treasure. You are safe here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was supposed to be more to this but I wasn't sure where to take it, so I left it here


End file.
